Pick Me Up
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Hwoarang learns that picking up hitchers on the side of the road isn't always a bad thing. -YAOI-


Pick Me Up

--

Rating: M (language, yaoi, PWP, Jin's OOCness)

Pairing: Hwoarang x Jin

Summary: Hwoarang learns that picking up hitchers on the side of the road isn't always a bad thing. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the games. If I did there would be a lot of Lee-raping and all the women would get thrown off a building... -dreaming-

Author's Note: Since I just did a Hwo x Lee, I wanted to do another little Hwo x Jin. One of these days I'm gonna do a Lee x Jin, just don't know when yet. This is in Hwo's POV, italics = thoughts.

Don't like the stuff, don't read it. Gracias.

Anyway, enjoy!

--

SB

* * *

I never had anything against hitchers, but I never paid them much attention either. Was I supposed to give a damn if your car broke down on the side of the road or you were a bum with no transportation? Fuck no.

But one day... one day, I was glad I was payin' attention.

I was on my way home from the gym one evening, and I saw this guy with his thumb out on the side of the road. And the closer I got to him, the more I wanted to stop. I mean, I was like 'Is the wind blowin' that hard in my face to make me see shit or is that dude kinda hot?'

So I pulled over to him and put my kickstand down. I looked at guy up and down after killin' the engine, noticin' the muscular build and the sexy chocolate eyes.

"Need a ride?" I asked, throwin' away my cigarette butt.

"Yeah, couldn't get a ride home from the dojo."

Did I mention a husky, God-it-turns-me-on voice?

"How far you goin'?"

"My place is about 15 minutes away from here."

"Hop on," I nod.

I held back my shiver as I felt him slide on the bike and wrap his arms around my waist. Even through my back I could feel how hot he was.

After a few minutes, we entered the city and he started givin' me directions. I had to force myself to focus on his words and not on the hands so close to my hardening cock. Come to find out, he lived in my apartment building.

"You live here?" I asked incredulously, pullin' into the parking lot.

"Yeah, why?"

"'Cause I live here too."

I pull into my (yes, I claimed the damn parking space) space and turn off the bike after puttin' the kickstand down.

"You live here?" he asked, the words goin' straight into my ear. "What floor?"

"4th," I shut my eyes. I know he felt me shiver that time. "You?"

"5th. What's your name?"

"Hwoarang," I looked over my shoulder.

"Jin," he grinned.

"A pleasure," I shook his hand.

"Same here. So how much do I owe you?"

I bit my lip. _I'll take your whole fuckin' _body_ as payment..._

"How much do you wanna pay me?" I asked teasingly.

"However much you want..." Jin whispered, kissing my neck.

Oh, so we **WERE** on the same page and chapter. I took my keys and Jin and nearly ran inside, sprintin' into the elevator as soon as it opened and pressin' the button for the 4th floor. I would've jumped him as soon as the doors shut, but there were three old ladies in there and I didn't wanna give anyone a heart attack. As soon as the doors opened Jin and I hopped out and ran to my room. I managed to unlock the door even as the dirty bastard started to lick up my neck. I yanked him inside and slammed the door shut, strippin' and kissin' as we made our way to the bedroom. Jin fell on the bed and pulled me on top of him, coaxin' me into another hot kiss.

"Damn you taste good," Jin panted, licking my tongue.

"You're not bad yourself," I winked. I kissed and licked my way down his body, loving those dirty whispers leavin' his pretty mouth. Jin arched into my mouth as I started to suck him off.

"Mmm, right there... suck it harder," he groaned, lookin' down at me with lidded eyes. And I stared right back as I swirled my tongue around his dick like a kid on a lollipop. Then he sat up and grabbed one of my hands, kissin' every finger before taking three into his mouth. I moaned around my mouthful as I felt that damn tongue eagerly wet my fingers.

Somebody was obviously gettin' impatient.

I took my slick fingers and brought them to his entrance, pushing two inside. Jin gasped my name and those hazy almonds rolled upwards. Watchin' him writhe and squirm set my body on fire and my cock twitched painfully.I wiggled my fingers and slid in the third, already thinkin' about the hot tightness that would soon swallow me whole.

"Can't wait an-anymore..." Jin murmured. "Want you... _inside_... deep inside me..."

"My pleasure," I pulled out my fingers and licked them with a grin. I was about to grab his hips, but then he rolled over on his knees with his chest down and ass up, pulling apart his cheeks with his hands. And shit, how could I resist such a delicious fuckin' invitation? I grabbed Jin's hips and pushed myself balls-deep inside of him, quickly startin' a fast rhythm. I could hear Jin moanin' my name and it only made me fuck him harder.

"_Hwoarang, _harder," he cursed, turning his head to look at me. I smacked his ass and started goin' all out on him, rockin' the bed hard into the wall so damn hard I thought we'd go through it. I curled one of my hands around his erection and pumped him roughly, wrenching a shout of my name from his reddish lips.

"You gonna cum, baby?" I teased, nearin' the end myself. But I wanted to see him cum first.

"_Ohhhh fuck yeah_, make me cum, Hwoarang..."

"Cum for me, Jin," I moaned. "Cum for me, babe..."

Jin moaned my name as he came, body taut and hot release flowin' down my hand. His ass clenched around me even more, but I managed a few more thrusts before I came inside of him. We collapsed on the bed limply after I pulled out of him.

"Do you always pick up hitchers?" Jin asked me breathlessly with a sexy grin.

"If all of 'em were as sexy as you I would."

He rolled his eyes playfully and pulled me into a mind-blowin' kiss.

"Then as long as I'm around, you won't ever pick up another one. Got me?"

I smirked and bit his lip. His possessive side is kinda hot too.

"Sure as hell."

* * *

Review, dear smut-lovers, review!

--

SB


End file.
